


El dominio de la biología sobre la inteligencia

by LisaxParker



Series: OTP-verse (All Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Argentina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I just like Omegaverse a lot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chile, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, omega rebelde
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta el omega más rebelde cedía a su naturaleza. Manuel quería libertad y un alfa que lo cuidara para toda la vida, las dos cosas a la vez. Así, por lo menos, es cómo él y Martín se lo cuentan a los niños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El dominio de la biología sobre la inteligencia

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta el Omegaverse. Quería escribir uno de Argentina y Chile so badly! Pronto escribiré cosas más largas c:

Así empezaron las cosas, desde un principio Manuel estableció esa idea tonta de la libertad y la igualdad entre alfas, betas y omegas y le planteó a Martín, directamente, que él no sería el omega acoplado de nadie ni la incubadora permanente de un alfa que quisiera demostrar su gran virilidad. Así que, por favor, que no viniera a su casa a cortejarlo ni a intentar hablar con su madre ni convencerla con que estaba en la facultad de medicina, se graduaría y sería un alfa capaz de proveer bien para la familia y el dinero le sobraría para mantener a un omega y los cachorros que engendrarían. Por Dios, cachorros, ¿no es eso como del siglo pasado? No es que los omegas parieran camadas. No, está bien, le dijo que solo se detuviera, que lo estimaba mucho porque alfas comprensivos como él quedaban pocos y que por su bien, se buscase un o una omega (hasta un(a) beta) que lo quisiese por quién es y que aceptase unirse a él y darle hijos y toda esa basura. Él no estaba dispuesto. Él quería más que ser solo una incubadora.

Martín lo dejó pasar. Le dijo que lo entendía, que estaba bien y que pararía. No más cortejos, ni invitaciones a comer ni dudas acerca de cuándo entraría en celo. Lo peor que podría haberle preguntado nunca, Manuel se sintió ofendidísimo y le respondió mordiendo las palabras que él no entraba en celo, porque usaba supresores. Martín le preguntó si sabía que los supresores eran malos para su salud, pero Manuel fingió no oírlo y entonces las cosas quedaron así. Manuel se fue a la universidad a estudiar alguna carrera afín a su raza y no volvió a ver a Martín hasta un par de años después, cuando regresó a la ciudad. Se había ido de casa a los dieciocho años y ahora, a sus veintitrés, sentía la madurez erupcionando por sus poros.

Y no solo la madurez, también otra cosa.

\- Estaba en celo, podía olerlo. Yo estaba solo en casa repasando el historial médico de un paciente, uno hipocondríaco, iba al hospital cada día. Cada día. Que le duele la cabeza, que tiene nauseas, que el apéndice, que esto, que esto otro. Esos pacientes son el cáncer de los hospitales públicos.

\- Pero hablabas de que papá llegó y estaba en su calor y tú podías olerlo… -replicó un adolescente rubio, sentado frente a Martín con un rostro que si bien no reflejaba la incertidumbre mostraba la curiosidad. Esos dos ojitos marrones eran como gemas que Martín podía traspasar sin muchos problemas.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Yo era un alfa soltero, aunque ustedes saben, tenía miles de pretendientes, podría haber elegido a quién quisiera…

\- Pero amabas a papá y lo esperaste –completó sonriente la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes sentada al lado de su hermano mayor. 

\- Ponele. O era muy imbécil y estaba atontado por las feromonas –rio el alfa de buena gana.- Pero levanté la cabeza, aspiré el aire de la habitación y lo sentí: el inconfundible aroma de un omega sin acoplar… y en celo.

\- No les digai’ esas cosas a los niños. –Manuel apareció por el umbral de la puerta, traía en sus manos un par de gaseosas que ofreció a sus tres hijos y luego se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Y para mí? –se quejó Martín.

\- No, no hay para ti.

\- Qué malo –reprochó- En fin, así fue. Después hablé con su abuela, acordamos la dote, la pagué, ceremonia de compromiso, bla, bla, bla, ¡y llegaron ustedes!

\- No puedo creer que tengan una historia tan romántica –repuso Trinidad, mirando a Manuel. Manuel le sonrió un poco y rodó los ojos, la pequeña alfa era increíblemente parecida a Martín. En todo aspecto- Realmente no te ves como un tipo romántico.

\- No lo soy –dijo Manuel.

\- Pará de mentirle a nuestros hijos. No le hagás caso, Trini, si lo escucharas algunas veces…

Carlos sonrió un poco, mirando a sus dos padres. Como el beta que era, sabía que nunca podría tener con alguien un vínculo tan fuerte como el que unía a un omega y un alfa, pero estaba contento de saber que, por lo menos, existía.

\- ¿Y vos, Flo? –interpeló Martín esta vez, viendo a la niña beta que había permanecido callada durante toda la historia, su hija menor- ¿Qué opinás de cómo tu papá y yo nos unimos?

Florencia pestañó un par de veces. Su bonito cabello largo y marrón contrastaba exquisitamente con sus ojos verdes y su cara pecosa.

\- Sinceramente, no estaba escuchando mucho, pero no es una gran historia, es el típico cliché al que aspiran los omegas. Dudo que papá te diga algún día que ésa era precisamente su idea de cómo debía pertenecerle a un alfa, pero estoy segura que muy dentro de él era todo lo que siempre quiso. Ahora, me parece algo tonto de tu parte. Podrías haber buscado un omega con mejor carácter, porque, aceptémoslo, papá a veces nos rompe las pelotas a todos, y disculpen mi vocabulario, pero es la verdad. Supongo que lo hiciste porque estabas enamorado. Gracias de todos modos, así mis hermanos y yo pudimos existir.

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Bueno, Florencia siempre había sido un poquito diferente al resto de los niños.

\- Voy a hacer la cena –comentó Manuel poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tropezó con la alfombra y desapareció raudo a la cocina.

Martín le guiñó un ojo a Florencia y la muchacha sonrió de lado. ¡Cuánto amaba las facultades psicoanalíticas de su pequeña muñeca pecosa!


End file.
